


Practice Makes Perfect

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorothea makes Yuri dance with her, F/M, Fluff, He crushin, I'm getting lazy with my tags oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: Yuri wasn’t sure how such a troublesome brunette managed to convince him to use his musical ability to practice for an upcoming performance she was going to be the star of, but there he was.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request that I got on the Fire Emblem Amino! Granted I don't really know how to write flirting, so I apologize if this comes off as a bit awkward!

Yuri wasn’t sure how such a troublesome brunette managed to convince him to use his musical ability to practice for an upcoming performance she was going to be the star of, but there he stood in her dorm room, waiting for her to return while she was off getting some snacks and to get her costume from professor Manuela. Thinking back on it, she managed to almost trick him into it. She told him she only needed to sing, but little did he know she was going to ask for more. 

The performance was going to be for underprivileged children in the surrounding area of Garreg Mach, anyone was welcome to attend, but children from local orphanages were especially invited, the proceeds going to help with maintenance and upkeep, not to mention few luxuries for the children. It was a bit surprising that Garreg Mach was putting it on, but if it got the teachings of Serios out there, he assumed that there was no deed too great. 

Dorothea and Yuri had surprisingly become quick friends, both of them relating to the other’s stories about being on the streets, having to do whatever it took to survive, and using their natural advantages to move further in life. Dorothea was no stranger to using her looks and talent to get what she needed, whether it was an idea of a suitable suitor or husband, or simply opportunities she wouldn’t have been given without their help. That is how she ended up in Garreg Mach after all. Surely it wasn’t fair, but Garreg Mach wasn’t meant for commoners like her and she managed to beat the system and have a chance to fight for a better future. 

Dorothea also knew how to talk to Yuri and keep his interest. Granted, she wasn’t interested in his line of work, but it was fun to talk to him and occasionally even gossip about some of the other nobles. Using her knowledge of how to talk to him, she managed to convince him to be her practice partner for the performance since the actual male lead was mad at her for turning down his romantic offers before this opportunity, so she pleaded Yuri to help her if she could assure him that his little secret would never leave her lips. It was a tough bargain, but he did accept with an audible groan and eyeroll. Not to mention the added flirting and wink only played to her advantage. 

So there he was, sitting in a woman’s room as he waited for her to return with promised sweets, which only sweetened the deal for him. Pun not intended. Her room was decorated with posters of various divas from the opera, including one of the teachers here. Manuela must have signed it at some point. He even spotted one of her own posters, it looked fairly recent too. While he was alone, he let himself sigh as suddenly he began wondering why he was still here. Probably because the woman would never let him hear the end of it if he broke their agreement. 

After he began thinking, there was a knock on her door and Yuri stood up, hoping it was just Dorothea or this was going to be a pain to explain if it was anyone else. The thought did make him grin though, it was too funny of a situation theoretically. But it was the woman he was waiting for, Dorothea snuck into her room, quickly making sure the door was closed before she presented a basket of various sweets before leaving it on her desk, brushing her hair out of her face, grabbing the sheet of music. Her costume wasn’t anything grand, a simple dress that was intentionally to look frugal and cheap, but when it came to Dorothea, she made anything she would wear look stunning. When it came to her music, she rarely wasted any time, and that was how he knew it was serious, not some elaborate joke on him.

The music was easy enough to read, and to follow her lead was simple enough. It was a love song, telling a story of a nobleman who had fallen in love with a commoner woman. It made him cringe, how on the nose they were making it with her actual partner being a noble and they made her the lead. Granted, no other woman in the performance would have wanted to play a commoner. For a while, Yuri had sat on her bed simply singing while Dorothea was practicing the dancing scene, but after a short while she demanded that he stand up and help her with the choreography. She claimed it was because he was brilliant and graceful in a fight that surely there would be no reason he couldn’t also help her dance. 

Begrudgingly, he stood up after she tugged on his arm, claiming that this was going to be extra and that she owed him, to which she could only laugh and roll her eyes. It was a simple waltz, a spin, then a dip. Yuri took her hand in his and placed one hand just above her hip, his eyes looking into hers. Dorothea grinned at him as her eyes met his. He was only a smidge taller than her, so they were face to face.

Though she never noticed it before, he was actually quite handsome this close. His makeup was flawless, and even his natural charms would be enough to make any girl fall for him, which was something that she was sure he cultivated carefully. They danced together, both singing their parts of the song. Yuri was keeping up surprisingly well for someone with no training in the opera or theater, she noted. Some parts he was even the one correcting her on her posture for the dancing, taking the lead rather well on the spins. 

For the last note that they sang together, Yuri dipped her and she let herself fall back in his arms, looking up to him with a grin. Surely the dancing and singing, along with the focus on the choreography would be enough to make anyone’s face pink with exhaustion. The dip was short as they looked at each other before he pulled her up and Dorothea pulled him in for a kiss. It only lasted for a second before she pulled away, realizing that that wasn’t part of the routine, which led her to laugh and pull away, turning away slightly as she looked over her notes to make sure that there wasn’t going to be a kiss in the actual performance, leaving Yuri to grin smugly. 

“You should have warned me there was going to be a kiss, ladybird. That wasn’t quite fair.” He teased her, poking at her side as he also double checked the notes. She rolled her emerald green eyes, making notes in her music sheets to bring up the kiss to the director, or perhaps it was a means to distract her from the fact she had kissed him. “Oh, since when did you get shy? You can just admit that you wanted to kiss me, you wouldn’t be the first or last to.” Yuri teased her further, moving so she was facing him, solely so she could see his smug expression. 

“I don’t get shy, Yurikins, I simply thought it was part of the script.” Dorothea grinned up to him, noticing that he moved his hand to hold her chin, his face close to hers once again. 

“Oh ladybird, if you wanted to kiss me, you don’t have to lie about it.” Yuri said, his eyes looking into hers, and as soon as he said it, she pulled him in for another, in hopes it would catch him off guard. It did, in fact and he simply kept the two of them there for a moment, letting himself fall into the kiss for a little longer before she pulled away, giving him a wink before she moved away from him and grabbed her papers, leaving him star struck in her room. 

~

Yuri and Dorothea hadn’t talked since they kissed in her room, and it was the night of her performance for the children. Since entry was free to anyone who wished to attend, Yuri found himself in the crowd, waiting to see his favorite songstress perform, along with a rose in hand that he had someone grow in the greenhouse for him. Constance even offered to try out a new spell to ensure that it wouldn’t wilt. This wasn’t like Yuri, but he honestly couldn’t get Dorothea out of his mind since then. He only wondered if she’d look half as happy on stage as she did practicing with him. 

It was a packed crowd, mostly men who were pining for her affection after hearing she was to be performing, as a lead as well. He went backstage, using some of his connections to convince him to let him back there to leave his rose with her stuff, but he blinked in surprise at the amount of bouquets and presents all labelled for Dorothea. He underestimated her admirers, that was for sure. Looking down at his one rose, he laughed before he set it with the rest, fixing the little tag that had his name on it before returning to the crowd where the play had just started. 

She looked beautiful, stunning even. Usually he wasn’t interested in theater or such, but he figured he may as well see her perform since the last time he’d had the chance, he was homeless and on the streets. Seeing her on the stage brought back memories of the first time he’d seen her. The small, genuine smile couldn’t be helped as he watched her. 

The final part of the play, where she and her co-star were performing the song and dance that he had helped her work on. Her posture was perfect, her eyes focused with not a single note off key. When she was spun, she looked out to the crowd and for only a single moment, her green eyes met his lilac ones and he grinned at her. It caused her to wink back to him subtly before she was pulled back to the noble’s arms then dipped. Letting herself dip back then be pulled up, the noble leaned in for a kiss before she pulled away slightly and the curtain fell. Yuri only watched with a look of entertainment and curiosity, wondering if it really was part of the script. 

He had figured that since she would be busy with the mountain of presents and flowers that there was no use waiting around. He noticed there were several people from her house that caught up to her, including a childhood friend of his. Not wanting to take away from her performance, he began walking away before suddenly he felt a tug on his arm and he turned to see the star. Grinning in greeting to her, he put his hands in his pockets. It didn’t take him long before he realized she was holding one red rose with a familiar small tag. Curiously he raised an eyebrow as she looked back to it as well.

“I wanted to thank you for the rose, Yurikins. And for coming out to see my performance.” The brunette smiled at him and he only waved her off, making her laugh even more. “I’m surprised you did make it though, I would have figured you of all people would have something better to do than listen to me sing.” Her tone was teasing him, something not many people had the gall to do. 

“Nonsense, I couldn’t turn up an opportunity to hear the lovely and beautiful songstress perform. Besides, how did you find mine in a literal mountain of gifts?” He asked curiously while she laughed, scratching the back of her neck. 

“I have a show tradition to give away any flowers I get from my shows, but when I saw yours I suppose I would allow myself to keep one.” Dorothea said before she heard some people call her name, signalling that it was possibly time for her to go. Part of her heart dropped realizing she was being pulled away, but felt better immediately after he felt the woman press a kiss to his cheeks, seeing her proud grin made seeing her perform more than worth it. “Perhaps you should help me practice more often, Yurikins. I’ll see you around.” And with that, she was off to disappear back into the crowd. 

~

Heading back into Abyss, Yuri noticed the amount of suspicious and confused looks, but something in him couldn’t find it in him to care. It wasn’t until he returned to his room before noticing the red lipstick stain on his cheek. He laughed to himself at the audacity of that woman, figuring that wasn’t the last time he’d have to go to one of her shows.


End file.
